Ada
Ada lives at 7 Wolfendorf Avenue. She is 19 years old. Early Life & Education Ada was born in Sweden and moved to Germany just a few years ago, with her parents and older brother. She was never christened and was not religious in any way. Their father was a politician, who earned a very decent wage and was always around to give Ada and her brother the attention they deserved. Ada and her brother (Markus) had got on very well since she was born, he was a mere 3 years older than her and adored his baby sister to pieces, he would share all his toys and treats with her, and even get her to go to sleep when her parents couldn't, even 19 years later, they still have a very strong bond and no matter how far away they got from each other, they kept in touch. In Sweden she was given the highest education you can ask for, however then her father was asked to move jobs (As the only German speaker they had) before her and her brother could complete their studies, so we going to finish them in their new home, however when they got to Germany, they soon realised the education system was not the same, and they would never be able to complete their previous education, so Markus hunted for a job, while she read through the books she would have needed back in Germany, thankfully in her native language. However when Ada and her family arrived in Germany, education was not their only concern, Ada and her mother had only ever learnt Swedish and English, while her father spoke it fluently and her brother had learnt German over English. Ada was taught by Markus most of the time, as she never saw her father after the move. Her Mother at the time was far too ill to learn a third language, so instead of dragging Ada back, she insisted she would pick it up herself. Her parents passed away due to age just a few months back, and her brother was forced to go to work in a neighbour village to earn a decent wage for them both, and now mainly visits on weekends, leaving Ada alone for the first time in her life. He was also not very well known by the neighbours as he was never seen by anyone when he came, other than the mayor and innkeeper. Career Ada has never had her job, and doesn't think she will ever need one, as her brothers income is very high and their father left them a small fortune (what they classed as a small fortune), which they are not to touch unless they needed to. Personal Life & Interests Because she didn't speak much German to start with when she moved to Wolfendorf, the villagers didn't like her very much, and she felt like an outcast, but as she got a bit more confident at picking up the language, most people started to get friendly with her and began to trust. Some, however, still choose to ignore her because she has a different accent from the townsfolk of Wolfendorf. She didn't have many interests other than talking to her friends, she didn't go to the inn much unless visiting people, so did not know the innkeeper very well. When it came to the weekend, she was almost always out of sight, and didn't speak to anyone. However if she was out at the weekend, she is usually miserable and still didn't talk to many people, other than very close friends. The Year of Awakening Ada was the person who first found Septimus ii after his attack, and she was terribly traumatised by the sight. Category:Villagers: 1666